The Christmas Book
by SagaPony612
Summary: Peach is absolutely shocked when she finds the Mario Brothers chopping down a pine tree outside her castle. However when Mario explains he's chopping down the tree for Christmas and invites Peach to celebrate at his house with Luigi, Peach can't turn him down. However when she arrives she discovers something about Mario she hadn't realized.


**Note: The following is a fan-based project, Mario and any other respective characters are owned by Nintendo. I only own any OC's (original characters) and the story itself. Please support the official release.**

 **The Christmas Book:**

Peach was trying to stay relaxed, she really was. Mario had recently saved her for the 2nd time. She kept telling herself she should be calm. Mario had even gone as far as fixing her plumbing and despite the technology being somewhat foreign to him he was able to catch on with ease. This proved to Peach that Mario was the very definition of a kind, genius. Despite all of that though, she still couldn't relax as the snow seemed to fall endlessly outside. That was half the reason Peach decided to stay inside in the first place. The snow outside (truly) seemed endless, almost to a fault. It had started snowing the day before and even though the kingdom hadn't fallen under a blizzard everything outside the palace walls was still freezing cold. She wondered if the Mario brothers were able to keep warm in such horrible weather. She looked at the window with a dazed expression as Toadsworth walked up to her carrying a tray of her favorite tea.

"Toadsworth?" Peach asked concerned as she took a cup of tea off of the tray.

"Yes, your majesty?" He replied.

"Do you think the Mario Brothers are alright?"

"They have traversed entire deserts and blizzards far worse than this in their attempts to stop Koopa, surely this is nothing."

"I know, I know it's just...I can't help but worry."

"I understand my lady but please try not to fret. The Mario Brothers are surely-"

Before Toadsworth could finish the two were interrupted by sounds of an axe from outside. Peach was intrigued as she got off her chair, grabbed her finely knit fuzzy cloak, and opened the door. She shivered slightly before something caught her eye. That something was the Mario Brothers (bundled up in rather cute hats, scarfs and mittens) chopping down a small pine tree. Peach was initially shocked and could only stare as the tree came crashing to the ground.

"Mario?!" She called out through the wind. Mario stopped and looked in surprise. Mario blushed as he put down the axe wand walked up to Peach."

"Peach! How's it uh...how's it going?" Mario asked, his cheeks still bright red.

"Mario, what is the meaning of this!?" Peach yelled.

"Luigi and I needed a tree for-"

"For what Mario!?" Peach asked, now interrogating the overweight (and overly embarrassed) young man.

"It's a tradition we have. It's for religious reasons, listen Peach I'll pay you back soon I promise, just let me-"

"What religious reasons?" Peach asked, calming down a little.

"Um...well...oh boy." Mario managed to say.

"Spit it out Mario, I'm not going to be mad." Peach replied.

"Okay, so on Earth we have this holiday that has religious roots and there's this thing we have to do-"

"Is it to honor some type of god?" Peach asked, now curious.

"No, well yes but uh…"

"It's for this thing called Christmas." Luigi interrupted "its a Christian holiday, maybe you've heard of it?" Luigi said bluntly

"Yeah thanks Wegee, anyways, that's what the tree is for. This tree is a-lot of people in my world's way of celebrating the holiday because these trees were associated with winter festivals and because this religious festival happens in the winter it sort of became involved because of the season...or at least that's the story my mom used to tell me." Mario said.

"Christianity...I think that is a religion I've heard of before. However after most humans were wiped out during Koopa's plaques it's hard to keep track of such things sometimes. Although why didn't you tell me about this? I'm not that terribly religious you know, I would have never judged you." Peach replied softly.

"I figured you wouldn't know what Christianity is and I was hesitant to do anything extreme but I figured one simple Pine-tree wouldn't bother you, I guess I thought the axe would be quieter." Mario replied with a small blush still present on his face.

"Yeah speaking of which Mario, the snow here is almost worse than Brooklyn, we better get this tree back to the house before we freeze to death." Luigi called out.

"Hey Peach...uh...usually for Christmas we tend to have a Christmas get together to celebrate and since the portals to Earth are closed and are our family isn't exactly with us, would you uh...uh...like to," Mario paused and gulped for a moment "spend Christmas with us?"

"Oh goodness I couldn't! This is so personal to you and your family and if it's a religious thing I wouldn't know the rituals and I wouldn't know what to say and-"

"Peach it's cool. We usually don't do religious rituals anyway. Besides," Mario smiled and walked toward Luigi "I hear Luigi has been _very excited_ to play his viola for you."Mario continue before letting out a long laugh.

Luigi was taken aback as his blush past the point of insanity. He walked past Mario and hid behind the tree, not caring about the chill of the freezing cold. He was embarrassed beyond all belief and Mario seemed to relish in it. The two brothers were mocking each other, but in a way that didn't _really_ bother either of them, as far as she knew anyways.

"Mario, I swear to God. Although your majesty, Mario is right. We really don't do many religious rituals at these parties and if you come we'll tell you when we when do so you can sit them out...if you want too."

"Well, alright fine. I suppose I can attend, when is this party?"

"Honestly, just bring some food and come to our place later tonight." Mario replied.

"What type of food?" Peach asked.

"Cookies and soup...trust me on that one." Mario replied. "Well um..." Mario paused before grabbing Peach's hand and kissing it slightly. After which he bowed and said, "I'll see you tonight my lady."

With that to two brothers (after a great deal of effort) lifted up the small tree and began making the long trek back to their cabin just outside the forest. Peach walked back into the palace before rushing toward the kitchen. Toadsworth followed behind in utter confusion as Peach ordered the castle chefs to get busy saying they had until 5 o'clock to make the best soup and cookies imaginable. Toadsworth was in awe of Peach's almost lightning like speed as she darted through-out the castle getting this, that and the other.

"Lady Peach! What are you doing?"

"I am getting ready for a party!" She shouted in panicked reply.

It was official, Peach was going to this Christmas party if it killed her.

* * *

Finally it was around 5:30. The night was drawing near and Peach had the soup and cookies (covered with the finest cloth) in her hands as she was bundled up in fine winter garments, all of which were shades of pink, blue, purple and white. Her red hair was tied up in a bun and pinned under a soft winter hat. Toadsworth was hesitant to let Peach go by herself but eventually had no choice but to give in. So after a bit of convincing Peach set off toward the Mario's house. The forest was cold that day but Peach (realizing such things were expected) simply enjoyed the tranquility of the snow. As she walked down the path she smiled at the snow delicately lacing every tree in sight within a 50 acre radius. Despite the cold though Peach found herself enjoying the weather, however anything was better than being held captive in a dungeon. Finally after about 9 more minutes, she reached the small cottage the Mario brothers called their home. Their mailbox seemed to be drowned by snow and there was a (somewhat badly made) wreath hanging on the front door. However there was a pathway shoveled away in the lawn that led to the door. Peach smiled sweetly as she knew for certain the gesture had been done for her but either way it was a kind thing to do. She walked up to the door and gently knocked. Now all that was left to do was wait. Peach looked to the ground and saw small pine leaves scattering the ground. She laughed, knowing it was from the Mario Brother's struggle to get the tree inside the house in one piece. However as she knelt down for a moment to pick one of them up, the door flew open. When she looked through the door she saw Luigi busily hanging up some spare deserts onto the tree and Mario was finishing the last of the cleaning before turning around to greet her. Both of them were dressed in warm (yet very neat) clothes.

"Peach! I'm so happy you could make it!"

"Thank you, I didn't know what to wear so I put on this blue dress I had lying around, I hope you don't mind."

"Oh no, not at all. I mean look at me, I was barely able to find anything good to wear myself."

"Yeah, because you refuse diets Mario." Luigi snapped from behind him.

"Luigi! Cut it out!"

"I'm only telling the truth. Can I take your bags Peach?" Luigi replied with a satisfied grin, he was casually teasing his brother. However when he finally bumped into Peach, his teasing turned to a blush. He quickly became nervous beyond all belief and was barely able to grab the soup and cookies from Peach's arms before clumsily taking them to the kitchen. Mario let out a hard laugh as he let out an arm for Peach. She took before shutting the door behind her.

From then on the night seemed very calm. There was a great amount of eating all sorts of dishes. However the most common of these were fish, the soup, some small amounts of vegetables and finally the cookies she had brought. The meal was very well cooked (Peach had to admit) and it only added to the cheerful atmosphere. Then after eating the delicious meal Mario and Luigi gathered together around the tree they had cut down and sang old songs. Peach didn't know any of them but hummed when she could. However throughout the whole experience she saw how Luigi seemed a bit glum. Finally once there was a small break in the singing Peach tapped Luigi on the shoulder.

"Yes your majesty?" Luigi asked.

"You seem down Luigi, is something wrong?" Peach replied.

"Well yeah a little."

"What is it?"

"Me!? Never-mind, you know what I'm perfectly fine. No need to help us, it's not like I need a light spell that would magically...magically...aw crap."

"Luigi!" Mario interrupted "What did I say about no asking for anything other than assistance on the food. Children are starving in Africa and you're complaining about a Christmas tree? Really!?"

"Now both of you calm down." Peach grabbed both of the Mario Brother's shoulders and eased them back into the world of sanity. She sighed before straightening up her hair "Now would one of you please tell me what this is about?"

"Look Peach I'm sorry," Mario said with a sigh "Luigi is just really upset we don't we have any lights on the tree this year and usually we do, however I keep trying to tell him _to be grateful for what he has!"_ Mario continued with frustration.

"Oh is that all." Peach replied calmly.

After that she waved her fingers in a very particular position as sparks came from her finger until finally small lights came from the tree. They were all a pale orange and they glowed beautifully. Luigi seemed happier while Mario simply sighed relief that Luigi's complaints hadn't ruined the night. However after a moment, Mario walked into the kitchen and grabbed several cans of beverages that were...very foreign to the princess. He grabbed one of them and gave one to Luigi and to the princess.

"What is this?" Peach asked.

"It's beverage that is uh...very common back where I'm from. Although be warned, they make you act a little funny." Mario replied as he opened the can and gave it to Peach.

"Alright I suppose I could try it." Peach said hesitantly. She took the can to her lips and began to pour the liquid. She had to admit, it tasted rather pleasant so she kept sipping as Luigi quietly dismissed himself from the room.

After about an hour the sky grew dark and Peach couldn't quite think straight. She hadn't drunk _too many_ of those cans, had she? Despite this though she felt woozy and surprisingly filled with confidence and renewed determination. However Mario was the one truly acting insane, he had been barely able to function and had completely lost it after about the fourth (or fifth) can.

"Luigi!" Peach yelled.

"Yes, your majesty?" Luigi asked nervously as Mario seemed to pass out in his arms.

"Get me the...GET ME THE PLACE TOO," Peach paused to shake her head "Get me a mattress!" She finally yelled.

"Of course your majesty, just give me-"

"AND THEN I TELL HER YOU'RE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL IN ALL OF JAPAN!" Mario loudly interrupted, not in his right mind as he collapsed against Luigi's shoulder.

Luigi groaned yet also blushed as he dragged Mario toward his bedroom down the hall. Peach was also acting a bit off as she fell onto the floor, grabbing Luigi's back-pocket in the process and pulling out a small book of some variety before completing passing out on the floor.

* * *

Peach awoke with a small headache. She was neatly placed in front of the fireplace with a warm wool blanket placed over her. She was still in her dress from earlier but she did feel relatively comfortable. She slowly got up from off the floor before noticing the small book in front of her. It was a brown (thick) leather book with a felt golden star sewed onto to the front cover. She reached over to grab it and opened to the most recent page, leftover confidence remaining from the liquid she consumed. However what she found weren't the ramblings of a madman under the influence of something but rather words of the deepest affections.

 _Diary-_

 _Well great Mario, you've done it again. I recall writing (eons ago) that I was_ _ **NOT**_ _going to go for the hot girls. I want to still be happy and raise a family but honestly, what skinny super-model (ungodly adorable...Peach) would fall for a fat idiot like myself. Yeah sure plumbers/mechanics make fairly good pay but we aren't Gods among men either. Yet here I am, inviting the prettiest girl I've ever seen over to dinner. She's pretty, skinny (but not too skinny), and she's kind and full of sweetness...like her name. She's an angel sent down from the stars, most likely to torture me. I mean there's no way she'd like me back. Besides, I may have saved her_ _ **TWICE**_ _now but what idiotic Toad would want a fat, weird Italian plumber as their king. Not only that but I control raw magma and after Koopa, that wouldn't sit well. Yet despite everything, I can't deny my love for her. To try and go into denial about it would be the work of an innocent young teenager not willing to do much and yet...I am in denial. Rightfully so in my mind, I mean I'm in love with a goddess among pathetic mortals, perfection among imperfection, stars against the moonlight. Although, even if I can't love her, I'd like to spend time with her. Maybe this will be helpful after all._

 _See You after the Drinks,_

 _M.H.R._

Peach was in overwhelming shock of what she had just read. Could her crush, her hero see her as a beautiful desirable with a kind heart and not a trophy. Peach thought such things were impossible but felt a blush, a smile and a few tears crawl down her face. She was so emotionally overwhelmed that she didn't hear the quiet playing of a viola coming from the Mario's. She looked outside and saw the snow had settled for the most part except for a few spare flakes here and there. Peach had heard something about mistletoe in all those songs Mario had played. Apparently it was something that involved kissing and it looked like a tree branch. She walked to the window, opened it slightly and then grabbed a spare branch that had fallen on the window sill. After which, she closed the window and tip-toed past Luigi's room to Mario's. The door was closed and not wanting to interrupt Mario's privacy she knocked on the door.

"Mario, are you awake?"

"Peach? What's going on? Did something happen?" Mario replied quietly from behind the door.

"No I was just, are you okay? After that fourth drink I don't remember much honestly." Peach said quietly.

"Oh god, we got drunk. Peach, look, I am so sorry I didn't mean for-"

"No it's fine." Peach interrupting Mario. "There's actually something I'd like to give you...if you'll come to the fireplace with me."

"Okay?" Mario replied confused as Peach quickly walked back to the fireplace room. Mario opened the door to his bedroom, followed behind and shortly after the two were standing in front of the fireplace. Peach reached out delicately for Mario's hand as he blushed softly. "Peach, what is this about?" Mario asked.

"Mario, is it true the mistletoe is hung over a fireplace?"

"Yes I suppose that-WAIT!"

"Surprise." Peach held the mistletoe over both of their heads as she rushed, kissing Mario on his lips. Mario himself was initially filled with shock as Peach closed her eyes and embraced him. However after a moment, he cried tears of joy as he shut his eyes and returned the kiss. Suddenly the two lovers were kissing as the moonlight shined from the outside, putting everything in a pale blue glow until Luigi came in from behind Mario, and holding a candle that glowed a soft yellow. The kiss lasted for only a minute but to Mario and Peach, it felt like an eternity. Finally the two stepped back and stared at one and other contently, smiling as if everything in the universe was right.

"Peach?"

"Yes?" She asked.

"Merry Christmas, thank you."

"You're welcome." Peach replied smiling.

It truly was a Merry Christmas indeed.

* * *

 **Hey Guys, this is my Mario Christmas Special. I wanted to get a proper Christmas special out to you guys other than Eggnog with the Valiant's. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed and have a wonderful holiday!**


End file.
